


Broken Vents and Healed Hearts

by AKA_Green



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Green/pseuds/AKA_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wakes up in a hospital. Phil wakes up with Fury glaring at him while he's in the hospital. <br/>Well... this sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Vents and Healed Hearts

Phil woke up, feeling a dull throb of pain everywhere. He had a breathing mask on too. Something about a god, but he couldn’t care less right now. He blinked open his eyes. Fury was looking at him funny. Kind of like a zombie just woke from the dead, funny. And he was in a hospital, but not a SHEILD one.

“Ey, boss man. I’ma wake.” He slurred.

“Indeed, Coulson. Stand down. You were just stabbed through the lung by a Norse god.”

“M’ kay.” He muttered falling asleep.

 

 

The next time he woke he was more lucid, but still exhausted and ached all over. Fury wasn’t there, but a doctor was. His arm was in a sling and leg in a cast his head hurt a bit, but it felt like a light migrane.

“Hello sir, I’m Doctor Turner. How are you today?”

“Fine, but exhausted.”

“As to be expected, you did get stabbed through the lung, a badly fractured leg and bump your head pretty hard while going down. Also you were asleep for a month and a half.” He sighed.

“How’d I fracture a leg?”

“Something about a really big gun.”

“Oh.”

“Your boss said you were doing target practice at a range when a crazy teen stabbed you and the gun fell on your leg, fracturing it. You must have hit your head on a walkway or something. Ring any bells?”

“Yeah, I remember now.” He lied. Lame cover story, but it worked. “So… Where am I now.”

“New Hope Hospital in New York. 25 floor, room 18. You seem to be I doing well, let’s just get done with this checkup, and then you can sleep.”

“Alright.”

Everything went smoothly and Phil went back to sleep.

 

 

The next day Phil woke Fury was there. He explained everything that happened excluding his part of the story.

“What about after I was stabbed?” Phil asked.

“You died.” Fury said simply.” For half a minute. And I said the same to the Avengers.”

“You told them I died?!” Phil exclaimed, his boyfriend would be devastated! No one knew about them, not even Fury, nothing good will happen now.

“Yes, they needed a boost in the right direction.”

“And that’s what you chose?!”

“No, that’s what your choice was.”

“I’m not following.”

“You were oxygen deprived, then. Gave a speech about how they couldn’t do it without something like you dying.”

“Ah, Jesus.”

“Well, the world is still good, so not a total loss.”

“How are they?”

“Fine. Tony and Steve are dating; Pepper and Happy Hogan are dating. Nat has a crush on Banner, and I think he likes her too. Thor is in New Mexico with Jane, and they all live in ‘Avengers Tower’.”

“Sorry, what?”

“Tony’s tower lost all the letters but the A. And they all live there. Seemed appropriate.”

“How’s Clint?” he hoped that seemed inconspicuous enough, after all Fury said nothing about him.

“Good, though no one’s seen him in days.”

“Why?”

“Hiding and traveling in air vents. Tony and the others leave him snacks and find wrappers and crap around later.”

“Sounds like Clint.”

“Indeed. Now heal up and get some rest. If you get bored I’ll bring some paper work over.”

“You owe me new trading cards.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Rest up.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

 

 

It was 5 days later when Fury left a stack of papers for Phil to do. Nearly 50 pages to read sign and date. His left arm was in a sling, but he was right handed, so that was no issue. Fury managed to get him nice clothing, he had a loose t-shirt and a very large pair of sweat pants, big enough to go over his leg cast. This was totally against hospital protocol, but Fury pulled some strings and they allowed it.

He sighed, this was to be a boring day. Paperwork, Paperwork and sleep. Oh! And hospital food. Fury made the clothing deal, but the hospital made the deal so that everything else was the same, no real food, visit hours etc.

It was 2:41 now, which meant in 19 minutes a nurse would bring food and tell him to go to sleep.  He wasn’t allowed to get out of bed without assistance, and never left it without having to use the restroom. This would be a long month. He worked on the papers more.

 

 

 

** Clint: **

Why the hell did Tony have to get beat up in an ally? Why the hell are there homophobic people at every corner? What did he and Nat do to deserve this? Thank god they found him and beat up ‘the other guy’, but Tony now has tons of cuts and bruises, not to mention a broken arm. Steve was going crazy! Jesus, thank god he brought his screwdriver. He was moving through air vents to get away from the chaos. Phil would have… Phil… Clint felt a tear rush down his face. Phil died almost two months ago. He was going to propose after his next mission, which happened to be the Loki thing, had a ring, plan, and date. But then Loki had to mess everything up. Nat told him after New York, and Clint instantly withdrew from the group. Hiding and living in vents became him. Phil would have told him that it wasn’t his fault, and to move on but he couldn’t. He missed him. It hurt. A lot. He brought up an arm and wiped his tears away. Spying. He would spy on some patients. That sounded fun. Kinda, at least it would get Phil off his mind. Let’s see. Tony was on the 24th floor. He had gone up one floor. He was now on the 25th floor.

He looked through a vent. In the ceiling then, not near the floor. He looked left, rooms 1-15, right 16-20. Clint crawled right, 20 was always his favorite number. He peered through the vent overheard.  Boring, just an old lady who fell and broke her hip. He crawled forward 30 feet. Room 19, slightly more interesting, teen who got in a brawl and was now sporting a broken nose, broken leg and stitches on his hand “’E ‘ad it comin’” the boy snorted at his parents. He crawled forward again, careful not to make noise. Room 18. Phil’s favorite number, Clint smiled sadly. Phil had told him it was his best teen year ever and by default made it his favorite. He looked through the rooms vent, his eyes went wide with shock, he was so startled that he banged his head against the top of the vent. This set off a chain reaction that broke the bottom of the vent and fell to the floor of room 18…

 

 

 

** Phil: **

A loud crash sounded slightly above and to the left of him. A thump was heard. He started and looked over the side of his bed.

“Clint!?” He gasped.

Clint scrambled to his feet, trying to get a foot hold in the rubble.

“Phil…” Clint started, choking out the word. He stared. Phil had a cast on his leg. His arm was in a sling. The indentation of a large bandage was seen from the chest part of his shirt. And he was looking at Clint with a look of surprise. He couldn’t contain himself he ran over and gave the shorter man a hug.

PHIL. PHIL. PHIL. PHIL. PHIL. That was the only thought that crossed Clint’s mind in the 10 second hug.

“Eye-patch said you died.” He cried into the loose tee-shirt.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Phil comforted.

“Don’t do it again, please.” Clint sniffed, pulling away. He sat in the chair on the right side of the bed, pulling it as close as he could. He held Phil’s hand, pushing away all paperwork he saw.

“What happened?” Clint asked holding Phil’s hand against his face.

“Loki stabbed me, piercing my lung and clipping my heart, this also causing my arm muscles to be pierced. That means I’ll have to where this cast for another month while they heal, and the giant gun I brought fell on my leg fracturing it. I did die, but only for a half minute. I woke only a week ago, and Fury didn’t allow me to call anyone. I’m so sorry.” He explained.

“It’s not your fault. But, damn, Phil. I thought you were dead. I haven’t slept well in two months. I haven’t eaten well. I missed _YOU_.” He started crying again. Phil shifted closer to the right side of the bed and hugged Clint.

“It’s never happening again. I promise. I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.” Phil said into the bowman’s hair.

“The worst thing was, I was about to propose.” Clint chuckled into Phil’s shirt.

“You were what?!” Phil exclaimed, withdrawing, but still holding Clint’s face.

“Still got the rings.” He laughed pulling a little black box. It contained two white gold bands with a ruby on one and a sapphire stone on the other.

“Oh, Clint.” Phil’s eyes started watering.

“It’s a bit late, but, Phil Coulson, will you marry me?” Clint asked, almost pleading.

“Yes, YES! Of course!” Phil replied, pulling Clint into a hug, followed by a long sloppy kiss.

They let go of each other just long enough to put the rings on their fingers. Phil got the ruby one.

“Come here, my beautiful Fiancé.” Phil grinned pulling Clint into the bed with him. They snuggled together. Clint half lying on top of him, his head resting on his uninjured shoulder.

“I love you.” Phil murmured.

“I bet I love you more.” Clint replied smiling, without a care in the world.

“Doubt it.” Phil replied, drifting asleep. Content and happy.

 

 

 

10 minutes later a nurse came in. She was startled. There was a rather large hole in the ceiling and a man cuddling, asleep, with her patient. But, luckily, she was observant and didn’t go scrambling for security. She noticed they had engagement rings on, noticed they were also holding hands, remembered that this man had been with Tony Stark about 20 minutes ago, and finally remembered this man was Hawkeye and saved her younger sister during the attack 2 months ago. She wisely left the tray near the table and exited the room.

 

 

“Where the hell is our Hawk? The tracker Nat put on him before he left is still working. It says he should be around here.” Tony said. His right arm in a cast but using his left to hold his phone. Steve right behind him and Natasha looking over his shoulder at the phone.

“This doesn’t make any sense. It says he is exactly 15 feet to our right.”

“Room 18?” Tony said skeptically, turned toward the curtained window.

“Why would he be there?” Steve asked.

“Hard to say. Excuse me?” Natasha started, grabbing a passing nurse.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Who’s in room 18?”

“Oh! I deliver dinner to him. A man named Phil Coulson and his _fiancé_ , I went in an hour ago and found them cuddling.” She responded practically giggling.

“Phil!” Tony yelped. Striding over and opening the door.

The group entered the room, sort of quietly, just quietly enough to not wake Phil and Clint, who were, in fact, cuddling, asleep. There was a large hole in the ceiling and rubble on the floor.

“Well, crap. That explains it. Why Clint was acting strange. Why the hell is there a hole in the ceiling?” Tony whispered.

“Yeah.  Maybe seeing Phil surprised him. Who knew they were together?”

“I did.” Natasha finally spoke up. “But I didn’t know Phil was alive. Or that they were engaged.”

“We just got engaged.” Phil murmured from the bed.” And if you wake my Fiancé I will kill you.”

“You could have told us you were alive.” Tony piped up.

“I really couldn’t have. I was asleep until a week ago. Fury wouldn’t let me call either. The hell happened to your face?”

“Beat up by homophobic morons in an ally. You?”

“Stabbed by a god, fractured a leg. Told that people thought I was dead. Normal.”

“Well. I’m gonna go back to Avenger Tower. You two have fun, come visit sometime.” Tony said. “We can probably set you two up in the same room if you want to come when you can.” He exited the room.

“Will do. I’ll tell Clint when he wakes. Goodbye. Steve, make sure he doesn’t blow himself up. Nat, kill a bad guy for me, oh! And tell the team I’m alive.” He paused, looking over at the sleeping figure on his shoulder. ”And try to get back at Fury for this.”

“Will do.” Natasha grinned, exiting after Tony and Steve. “Get well, Agent Coulson.”

 

 

Doctor Turner walked into his ‘client’s’ room, as he liked to call them, to be greeted by a surprise. Phil was in his bed, but another man was in it too. And there was a rather large mess on the floor. He looked up; the mess was accompanied by a large hole in the ceiling. One of these clients, he thought. He opened his mouth to speak.

“If you wake my fiancé, I will kill you.” Phil said, almost whispering. “I do have a big gun at home, and he hasn’t slept well in two months. I’m fine.”

The man next to Phil shifted in his sleep and sighed. Phil looked at the sleeping figure and back at the doctor, giving him a look that said: I think you were leaving.

The doctor opened his mouth again; index finger up, then promptly closed it and pointed at the door, seeing himself out. Just waiting to gossip about Hawkeye in bed with Phil, who managed to became famous for the stab wound he had gotten.

 

 

4 months later:

“Where are you going?” Natasha asked Phil.

“After the wedding Clint said he’d teach me the wonders of the vent world. And supposedly he had a little place in there he keeps some stuff… Like a bed.” Phil grinned.

“Honnneeeyyy! Come onnn!” Clint said, unscrewing the vent door. He finished, and slipped inside. “We’ve got fun to do!”

Phil flashed Natasha a grin and followed his super spy husband inside. She rolled he eyes and left the room, managing to catch this on the way out:

“This is surprisingly roomy.”

“Just wait till you see the room. You might want to live there.”

“Only if you’re there all the time.”

“We will be. If Fury stops calling us.”

 


End file.
